Guild Wars
Battle Style To advance to a mine, players must select which mine they wish to dispatch their heroes to by clicking "Capture Mine" until they find a suitable mine to plunder (this costs 1000 gold per search). Unclaimed mines will begin with 1296 orichalcum and its resident monsters, many of which are monsters similar to the froggles found in Froggle Bog, while already claimed mines would state the currently-occupying guild as well as show each players' formation. Claimed mines often also have unclaimed orichalcum (unclaimed mines will always have this value at 0), which is awarded upon victory if the player and his/her guild so chooses to attack that mine. The first player to begin an attack on a given mine (also the one who would've performed the search for said mine) is automatically assigned to be the leader. They are then taken to a screen to set up their formation. In Guild Wars, your attack and defense formation remain the same unless you withdraw your heroes then send them back in. Players may dispatch a maximum of 5 heroes in their formation, but must have at least one hero to be considered for participation. After you finalize your formation, your heroes are then dispatched to the selected mine. Dispatching your heroes will take 30 minutes to reach the mine, while withdrawing them will take 10 minutes. Once dispatched, you may withdraw them at any time, but regardless of when you choose to withdraw them, it will always take 10 minutes. The battle itself is similar to Hero Wars; 3 simultaneous battles occur at once with a treasure chest behind the defending guild. Although there are 9 participating guild members, not all of them will have to participate in the battle to receive a reward. Guild members that are behind the front lines (the 2 left-most columns in an attacking guild, or the 2 right-most columns in a defending guild) are only called forward when the guild member in front of them is defeated. Thus, at any given time, the battle will not be 45 vs. 45, but rather, 15 vs. 15 if all players choose to dispatch 5 heroes each. Unlike Hero Wars, the players cannot control who to target in a battle. Instead, battles will take place on their own. After the leader sends his or her team in, a 60-minute timer begins counting down to when the battle will take place. Other guild members (exception: recruits) may also send their own parties in to assist with the attack within the first half hour of the countdown. Although it typically takes 30 minutes for a player's formation to reach the mine, an attacking formation bypasses this countdown although a defensive formation will still take 30 minutes to reach the mine. (eg. If Guild A is attacking Guild B and there are 10 minutes left until the battle starts, any Guild A member who sends a formation at this time will participate in the battle, while any Guild B member who sends a formation at this time will not participate in the battle.) It is recommended that the attack leader lets his/her guild know about their attack plans as soon as a party is dispatched because a minimum of 2 lanes must be victorious in order to claim a mine. The attack leader may re-arrange the formation at any time to better secure the guild's victory against other attackers as well, but only the last change before the battle occurs will be formation used in the deciding battle. During the battle, the attacking players are given 10 turns to overpower the defending players. This counter resets when the attacking player is defeated and the guild member behind him is called forth or when the defending player is defeated and the guild member behind him is called forth. If any of the defending players cannot be defeated within a player's 10 turns, that lane is considered a loss to the attacking guild. Hitting the chests on the defending side will increase the amount of orichalcum plundered; like Hero Wars, the amount plundered is awarded to the attacking guild regardless of a win or loss. Once the battle is complete, orichalcum will be either awarded or plundered; unclaimed orichalcum (represented by the treasure chest in a mine's interface) will be distributed among the winning participating guild members. The attacking guild will also gain control of the mine if the attack was successful, while the former defending guild will be forced to retreat. The attacking guild becomes the defending guild in its place.